


Summer Vacation [George Weasley]

by law_nerd105



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cowgirl, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Light Spanking, Marking, PDA, Possessive Sex, Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, heavy kissing, light praising, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: And so, a night of dirty dancing has George finally putting Ron in his place. After all, you were his girl, and Ron would have to learn that one way or another.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 53





	Summer Vacation [George Weasley]

**Author's Note:**

> Per a Tumblr request :
> 
> I ask myself if you would write something for the Georgie Girls ;) so a bit dom!george where he and his Slytherin have sex maybe in the Common room or the burrow at night. Then someone comes in who is in love with y/n and george has been jealous the whole time so he just goes on and shows him who y/n belongs to

I poked at my food, pushing it around in my plate. I was still half asleep and not even in the slightest mood to be sitting there at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

Pansy was sitting opposite me, practically on Draco's lap, as she told me what she had planned for her summer vacation. I regretted asking her. I tried to nod along to what she was saying, trying to get in a comment here and there, but truth be told, I was sure my ears were bleeding.

“What do you have planned for the summer vacation?” she asked suddenly, drawing my gaze away from my breakfast and back onto her. Her eyes practically beamed as she waited anxiously for my answer.

I merely shrugged.

“I don’t have any particularly exciting plans. My parents want to go to Rome,” I answered nonchalantly.

That was a lie, and I had to fight back a smile to keep from having to reveal what I would actually be doing for the entirety of my summer.

George had eagerly and dramatically begged me to spend the summer vacation with him at the Burrow. At first I tried to tease him, to see how far he was willing to go, but he was quick to change the circumstances and had me quickly giving in. And begging. There was a lot of begging involved.

My mind started to wander on the thought of George. But I wasn’t allowed to stay lost in daydreams and memories for very long, when I felt Pansy’s heel strike my leg.

“Bet she was thinking of that pathetic little Weasley,” Draco muttered under his breath, but I chose to ignore him. My decision was further encouraged when I saw the Weasley clan laughingly shoving at each other as the entered the Great Hall and trudged their way to the Gryffindor table.

George eyes instantly found mine, and he frantically waved at me like a bloody maniac. I tried to hold back a laugh, giving him a small, discreet wave in return.

Since the summer vacation technically started today, we would all be eating breakfast before leaving. Because of this, all the houses mingled together, sitting at each other’s tables. I spotted many Slytherins sitting at the Hufflepuff table, and that amused me.

“Excuse me,” I mumbled shortly and left my seat to head over to the Gryffindor table.

I heard Pansy mutter something , but I was barely focusing.

George waved me over when he saw that I was no longer sitting with Pansy and Draco. From where I was walking, I could see George getting into a brief scuffle with Ron and forcing him to swap places so that George could sit at the end of the table. It made me smile.

“Morning,” I greeted everyone. Hermione and Ginny were the only ones who stood to pull me into a hug, but the rest still greeted me with a smile.

I settled in next to George, my mood instantly better. George pulled me into his chest, wrapping an arm around me and placing a short kiss to my lips. I noticed that Ron looked particularly revolted by the action.

This time I actually took interest in asking what everyone had planned for the summer. Harry chimed in, saying that he was spending it at the Burrow as well. Hermione was excited to tell us that she and her parents would be visiting her grandparents all the way in Chicago. All while the Weasleys simply groaned.

I gave them all a confused look, which Ginny was first to notice.

“Charlie, Bill and Percy are taking time off to stay with us for the summer,” she explained, and when I still looked confused she added, “The rest of us become invisible the minute they come home.”

I thought about it for a second, glancing at George to see him wearing a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Something on your mind, Weasley?” I teased, and he quickly looked down and shook his head, biting on a smile.

Under the table, he placed his hand on my leg and started running it up and down my thigh. And I knew exactly what was on his mind now. And I couldn’t help smirking as well.

The train ride was relatively uneventful and ended rather quickly. Considering that I had fallen asleep in George’s arms, like I always did, we were at platform nine and three quarters before I even woke up.

George helped carry my bag into the Burrow, despite my constant protesting. When I noticed that he was heading to his room, I tugged on his arm.

“What about Fred?” I asked.

“He’s leaving to spend summer with Angelina later today,” he answered, placing both our bags at the foot of his bed.

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to spend the entire summer without your Fred?” I spoke to him as I would to a small child, pouting my lips at him in a patronising manner.

George’s smirk was downright sinful as his thumb traced my bottom lip. A dark chuckle left his lips.

“That’s why you’re here, Darling. To keep me busy.”

He pulled me against him by my hip, his thumb pushing past my lips and into my mouth. My chest went suddenly tight, arousal sweeping through my body as I started sucking on his thumb.

George bit his bottom lip as he watched me, his other hand sliding up under my shirt. His hand was rough on my soft skin, and I revelled in the feeling.

He kept his thumb in my mouth as his hand ran up my body to firmly grasp my breast. A satisfied sigh escaped me, and my eyes fluttered closed. Before either of us could do anything else, loud knocking on the closed bedroom door interrupted us.

I jumped slightly, but George seemed unfazed, likely because he was used to people always interrupting him.

“Oi, George, what’s taking so long? Mum wants to start lunch before Fred leaves,” Ron’s voice reached our ears.

And instead of backing off of me, George pushed his thumb further down my throat and pressed his hips into mine, making sure that I felt his growing erection. His eyes never left mine, not once.

“(Y/N)’s just settling in, we’ll be out in a minute. Tell Mum she can start lunch so long,” George called back over his shoulder. Then he leaned down to level with my height, his thumb no longer in my mouth but rather heading down to the hem of my jeans.

His lips touched the skin of my neck, and I bit my lip to hold back a gasp. I vaguely heard Ron groan something before his footsteps descended away from the bedroom door.

“We should probably stop,” my voice was barely a whisper, and I made no movement to indicate that I was going to back away from him.

“Yeah, probably,” he muttered into my neck, before I felt him sucking on the patch of skin right beneath my ear. His breath in my ear sent shivers down my spine, making my toes curl in my shoes.

“Georgie,” I breathed, forcing my eye back open.  
“Hmm?”  
“Let’s go. We can continue this tonight,” I tried to negotiate. George groaned as he reluctantly forced himself off of me.

Charlie, Bill and Percy arrived shortly before Fred left. And the Weasleys were right, it seemed. When the trophy sons, as they called the three, arrived, they all became invisible. For the most part anyway.

Molly and Arthur had taken the trophy sons to Hogsmeade, and the rest of us were lounging about in the living room.

I was snuggled against George’s chest, reading. George was annoying me and keeping me from actually reading anything other than the same paragraph over and over again.

Harry and Ron were playing chess and, by the looks of it, Ron was winning. And Ginny kept muttering ways for Harry to win into his ear.

It was peaceful.

When Harry stunned us all by winning, Ron moved to fall down on the couch right beside me. George’s grip around my waist suddenly tightened, and he pulled me tighter against him. I barely noticed.

“I feel like doing something fun tonight,” I announced suddenly, finally giving up on trying to read and shutting my book.

“Like what?” Ginny asked. I thought for a moment, then smiled.  
“Let’s go dancing,” I suggested, instantly hearing Ron groan.

George outright laughed.  
“You are aware that you’re not exactly the best dancer, Darling, right?” I playfully rolled my eyes.

“How about a club?” Ron suggested, suddenly seeming very interested.  
“Oh, one of those dark clubs that only play bass music and have neon lights,” I said, suddenly excited as I sat upright and faced George.

George smiled down at me, then let out a chuckle.  
“Alright then, I let Mum know.”

It wasn’t often that I went to clubs, so it wasn’t often that I dressed very provocatively. But tonight, I wanted to have some fun.

I dressed myself in a _micro_ , tight, black leather mini skirt, that had a deep slit running up both sides. And, accompanying that, was a white top with thin straps that crossed over my back. It had a deep neck and showcased practically half of my breasts.

I was going to drive George mad.

Ginny and I had dressed together, and I had coaxed her into wearing something a little less covering than what she would usually wear.

I spent longer on my hair and makeup, on my bold and glossy red lips. So by the time I was done, the rest were already waiting downstairs.

I walked slowly down the stairs, careful to not miss a step in the high heels I was wearing. The heels that were doing an amazing job at showing off my ass and legs.

George’s eyes were instantly stuck on me, his jaw dropping to the floor and the drool dripping down the side of his mouth. His eyes were glued to my cleavage, and how the bra I was wearing was pushing my breasts up and out for display.

Then his eyes ran lower, to the curve of my hips and my exposed legs.

It made me giggle.

And I tried not to notice the way Ron was staring as well.

“Well, don’t you look nice,” George said when I came down from the stairs. I merely smirked, turning around to move to get my purse, and I was sure that he was looking at my ass then.

When I turned back around, I saw George quickly changing his face back into a smile, and Ron furiously rubbing at the back of his head while Harry was trying to stifle a laugh.

“Ready to go then?”

The club was dark, but the moving, flashing neon lights were bright. The music was playing loudly but not that loud that you couldn't hear the people talking. Everyone was dancing and having fun.

I was smirking widely as I led George further into the sea of people. And when I stopped walking, George was on me.

His mouth devoured mine, and I was sure he had smeared my perfectly applied lipstick then. His hips were against mine, his hands squeezing my ass and pressing me into his erection.

He moaned into the kiss, then slotted his leg between mine.

“Fuck, you look so good tonight,” he groaned, dragging my hips up his thigh. I moaned when my clit dragged along his dark jeans. I hadn’t told George that I wasn’t wearing any panties. But I hoped he figured it out quick enough.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” I said breathlessly between the kisses.

George threaded one hand through my loose hair, yanking forcefully at my hair and keeping my head back. The air left my lungs, my cunt clenched around nothing, and I was sure my arousal was staining George’s jeans.

His mouth attacked my neck, his teeth sinking into the skin and occasionally sucking as hard as he could. And that was the moment when I realised that he was jealous.

Well no, not jealous, possessive. He had explained to me the last time it happened.

I knew this because he always took the liberty to properly mark me when he took notice of someone else looking at me the way only he was allowed to.

I didn’t say anything, but kept the thought at the back of my mind.

“Such a naughty little girl,” his husky voice spoke in my ear. “Teasing me like this.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I faked innocence. I gasped then when George bit particularly hard into the flesh of my neck.

“I could just fuck you right here,” he groaned, pressing my hips down harder against his thigh, earning a soft whimper from me that would not have been heard over the music.

He dug his fingers harder into my ass, making sure to continuously grind me against his thigh.

“My dirty girl,” he purred lowly into my ear.

His mouth moved down, latching onto the exposed skin of my breasts. He stuck his tongue down my cleavage, then ran his tongue flat up against my skin, all the way up to my jaw, leaving a wet trail of his saliva behind.

“George,” I moaned.

George pushed my skirt up higher, stepping forward so that our chests were pressed together, and his visibly hard cock was pressing against my thigh.

“Tonight I’m going to spank your ass fifty shades of red for doing this to me,” and I knew he wasn’t kidding around. To prove his point further, his mouth came back down to my ear, pulling my earlobe between his teeth. “I’m in charge tonight.”

Finding the others was probably the most awkward part of the night. Harry and Ginny wore a slight blush, while Ron’s face was almost as red as his hair and he looked seriously pissed off. But, if anyone saw anything, they didn’t dare mention it.

Back at the Burrow, we had to silently creep inside, since it was already past midnight, and the rest of the house was asleep. Harry and Ginny were the first to vanish, while Ron took the time to drag his feet slowly towards the stairs and head up to his room.

But when everyone was finally out of sight, George was on me again. Wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and grinding his hips into me. He let out a little sigh into my ear that got me right back on the edge again.

He walked us back to the couch, sitting down and pulling me to straddle him.

“Georgie,” I spoke softly, but didn’t get a response out of him as he tugged my top over my head. His eyes not daring to move off of my breasts. “We should take this to your room,” I suggested.

George smacked the side of my ass, then dug his fingers into the flesh and pulled me to settle properly over his clothed erection.

“Shut up,” he murmured lamely, his fingers fumbling with the clasp of my bra until he finally got it loose and tossed it to where my shirt laid on the coffee table behind us.

One of his hands took a hold on my breast, rolling my nipple under his thumb until it went hard while he sucked on the other to do the same.

I laced my hand through his hair, keeping him against me as he worked me. While he was busy with my breasts, his other hand moved and pushed my skirt up past my hips. And when he looked down, his smirk grew wider.

“No panties?” I smiled as I shook my head. “Dirty girl,” his mouth landed on mine in a messy, sloppy kiss. “I should’ve noticed sooner,” he muttered.

He tapped my hip, signaling me to raise me hips while he pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down over his knees then kicked them off of his legs.

I had made work of unbuttoning enough buttons of his dress shirt so that I could pull it over his head.

I sat back, watching as George stroked his cock a few times, his head thrown back as he worked himself. He yanked my hip, pulling me over his cock and I took the hint.

He moved his hand away, looking down where I now held him in my hand. I stroked him languidly a few times for good measure, then positioned myself over him and guided him inside of me. We both let out simultaneous moans as he pushed inside of me.

George threw his head back over the back of the couch, and I buried my face into the curve of his shoulder, clinging to him as I took all of him until he was fully inside of me.

“Fuck, you’re so wet. So warm,” he moaned, his eyes falling shut. One of his hands stayed on my hip and the other threaded through my hair at the back of my head again. “You feel so good, Baby girl,” I clenched around him at the praise and he chuckled. “Start moving,” he ordered sternly. And I complied.

I picked my hips up and he slowly slipped out of me, then I dropped back, taking him again and feeling him hit a sensitive spot inside of me which caused me to moan.

Both his hands dropped to my hips and I planted my hands on his chest to steady myself as I sat back to watch him.

George sat comfortably, legs spread beneath me, hands loosely holding onto my hips, his mouth parted in ecstasy.

I started to ride him. Moving my hips slowly at first. George opened his eyes, enjoying the scene displayed in front of him. He watched my breasts bouncing in front of his face, and leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth again.

My hands moved to slide around his neck, holding him against me. He moved to sit more comfortably, changing the angle slightly and drawing a louder moan from me.

“Shh,” he hushed into my skin. “You don’t want anyone walking in on us, do you?” I whimpered, biting into my bottom lip to keep quiet.

George’s fingers now dug bruises into my skin as he buried his fingers into the flesh of my thighs.

I was so preoccupied with George, so preoccupied with fucking him, that I hadn't noticed that Ron had walked into the living room. But George had. George could see Ron over my shoulder. Could see Ron standing in the doorway.

George's hips faltered slightly, but then a smirk crept onto his lips.

I was panting softly. The feel of George stretching me out, hitting that spot inside of me, had me on cloud nine.

George moved very, _very_ slowly when he slid his hand around my waist to slowly tug my skirt down over my naked ass. He couldn’t help the chuckle when Ron’s eyes followed the action, as he had hoped.

For months George had been living with the fact that he knew Ron was in love with _his_ girl. Always hanging around and wanting to tag along everywhere. Always trying to flirt or show off. Now George would make him suffer.

George slowed my hips down, thrusting up into me harder. His eyes stayed on Ron, who still stood a few feet behind me, frozen. And George was drowning in his own arrogance by that point.

“Do I make you feel good, Baby girl?” he asked, loud enough for Ron to hear.

I gasped when he hit deeper inside of me, then nodded. George’s hand struck my ass.

“Use your words, Darling,” I could hear the arrogance in his voice, and I was not ashamed to admit that it turned me on even more.

“You make me feel so good, Georgie. So good,” I boosted his ego further.

George leaned back against the couch, and popped his thumb into his mouth. He sucked briefly then dropped his thumb down to clit.

“ _Ah_!” I gasped, my eyes falling shut when his thumb started rubbing circles on my clit. “Fuck, George,” I panted, shivers running down my body.

“Who makes you feel this good?” by then I was certain that he was being possessive, and I would ask him about it later. But my mind was fuzzy now when he yanked at my hair again and I whimpered.

“Only you, Georgie. Only you.”  
“That’s right, Baby girl,” he boasted. “You’re all mine, aren’t you?”  
“All yours,” I moaned, my thighs clenching, and I knew I was close.

“All. Mine.”

He grinned wider than ever as he said it slowly, thrusting harder up into me.

He wanted badly to look back at the way my breasts bounced, but the look on Ron’s face was too priceless to miss out on. That Ron had not moved or ran away yet, genuinely surprised George. And he took satisfaction in knowing that Ron would be staying for the end of the show.

“Are you close?” he mumbled, mouthing sloppy kisses up my neck as his eyes stayed on Ron.

“Yeah,” I sighed.

He rubbed his thumb harder over my clit, dragging my hips for me when my muscles went strain. I threw my head back as the knot in my stomach finally snapped. I let out a long moan, panting and then biting on my lip to muffle my scream as I came. My eyes shut as I got lost in the feeling.

George worked me through my orgasm, holding me close as he stilled his hips deep inside of me and came. I collapsed against him, panting.

“That’s my girl,” he praised, placing a kiss to my mouth which quickly turned hot and heavy.

His tongue down my throat and his dick still inside of me. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. He bit at my bottom lip, desperate for me like never before. Unbeknownst to me, Ron had silently left shortly after George’s mouth had met mine. And unbeknownst to me, George was internally praising himself.

“I love you,” he breathed, pulling back with a dorky, proud smile on his lips. I laughed softly.  
“I love you too.”

There was a moment where we simply stayed like that. George still inside of me as I cuddled into him. And we continued to sit like that until our breathing returned to normal again.

“So,” I started as I sat back, letting George slip out of me. I had to fight the urge not to moan.  
“So?”  
“Why have you been so possessive?”

George smiled, his eyes dropping down to watch as his cum dripped out of me slowly. He must have taken satisfaction in the sight.

“Just making sure everyone knows that you’re off the market,” I giggled, brushing his slightly sweaty hair out of his face and placing a kiss to his forehead.

“Okay, Mister Weasley,” I teased. “Then you should probably take me to bed so that you can make extra sure.”

George still smirked, collecting me in his arms, and managing to pick up our clothes as he still held me.

“That sounds like a great idea.”


End file.
